


Безусловный рефлекс

by Lisaveta



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: Когда на доктору легла обязанность заботиться о впавшем в транс вулканце, предполагалось, что он будет кормить его с ложечки, купать и лечить. А никак не разбираться с не маленькими физиологическими проблемами.





	

То, что Спок позволил парочке прислужников довести себя до купели, уже многое говорило о его состоянии.

Вулканца удалось найти всего несколько часов назад — избитого, измученного голодом и жаждой, почти не реагирующего на происходящее вокруг. Патриарх Кааси, чья оппозиция и похитила офицера Звездного Флота, как мог старался загладить вину, отдав гостям на время пребывания на планете это поместье, утопающее в зелени и цветах, исходящее паром от термальных источников, столь же роскошное, сколь и изысканно строгое.

Вот только Споку не было дела ни до анализа насыщенных лечебными минералами вод, ни до искусных скульптур, которые словно вот-вот собирались ожить, ни до политической обстановки и того, как разъяренный Джим Кирк рвал и метал на собраниях по вступлению планеты в состав Федерации. В его пустых глазах царил туман.

— Глупый ты вулканец, — вздохнул доктор, наблюдая, как того раздевают, сначала скидывая с плеч длинный халат, а затем развязывая пояс простых широких брюк. — Калькулятор зависший. Овощ с глазами.

Отгородившись от всего мира, от боли, от космос знает еще каких пыток, коммандер не реагировал ни на прикосновения, ни на привычное оскорбление, ни на примененные доктором «бусы и трещотки». В том числе и на пару хороших затрещин от Кирка. Возможно, как и в прошлый раз, они бы подействовали, но Маккой не мог спокойно наблюдать, как избивают, пусть и для его же блага, беззащитного пациента. И уж тем более, несмотря на все те слова, на целые световые года, проведенные в спорах и взаимной моральной грызне, не мог сам поднять на него руку.

Должен быть другой способ вывести из транса. Обязан.

И доктор его найдет. Вот только отмоет Спока как следует.

Коммандер и в обычное время не был особенно упитанным, отличаясь астеническим сложением, поэтому во время попыток залепить очередную исходящую зеленой кровью рану или при обычных плановых осмотрах доктор не раз предлагал тому послужить наглядным пособием для студентов-медиков. «Или скульпторов», — про себя думал Маккой, смотря на тонкий рельеф мышц. Но сейчас Спок был худ почти до эфемерности. Кости едва ли не прорывали тонкую кожу, ключицы торчали так остро и беззащитно, длинные безвольные конечности истончились.

Одежды слуг, за руки спускающих обнаженного вулканца по лестнице в купель, красиво раскрывались на воде. Этакие большие кувшинки. Доктор смотрел за тем, как они с ласковой настойчивостью устраивают его пациента на сиденье у самого бортика, и испытывал досаду. Как было всякий раз, когда он видел что-то сломанное. Кого-то сломанного.

Когда прислуга ушла, а мяться в стороне не осталось больше причин, Маккой подошел к купальне и сел на бортик, опуская ноги в приятно теплую воду и сжимая коленями бока коммандера. Широкие брюки из какой-то нежной ткани, напоминающей шелк, тут же намокли, но доктора это мало волновало. А вот то, что по сравнению с водой Спок был смертельно холодным — очень даже.

Баночки и кувшинчики с моющими средствами оказались тут же, на небольшой скамейке. Найдя в одном из них что-то наподобие шампуня, доктор кивнул.

Несмотря на внешнее отсутствие ясного сознания, безусловные рефлексы никто не отменял, поэтому Леонард без боязни вылил на черную макушку целый ковшик воды. Затем второй. Третье веко защитило глаза, да и дыхание явно не сбилось. Так что, зачерпнув едва уловимо пахнущую цветами желейную массу шампуня, Маккой принялся намыливать ею Спока. В первый раз его волосы плохо поддавались, еще сильнее слипаясь и ощущаясь на пальцах как что-то склизкое и противное. Хорошенько размазав шампунь, доктор надавил на затылок коммандера, заставляя его наклонить голову, и долго смывал грязь, наблюдая, как по бледной шее стекает бурая грязная вода.

Второй раз дело пошло лучше — на голове Спока образовалась целая шапка душистой пены, и пришлось тщательно следить, чтобы она не попадала в глаза и дыхательные пути вулканца. Промывая и перебирая пальцами черные пряди, доктор впал в почти медитативное состояние, массируя кожу головы мягкими круговыми движениями. Когда Джо была совсем маленькой, то отказывалась купаться без папы, и он с удовольствием каждый раз сооружал из мыльной пены и мягких кудряшек то ушки Микки Мауса, то андорианские антенки, то острый колпак волшебника. Спок, конечно, вряд ли бы оценил, но доктор не удержался и соорудил у того на затылке парочку кошачьих ушек. А затем подумал и переделал их в рога.

Вот только веселье в нем очень быстро сменилось бессильной тоской.

— А мне казалось, брить и чистить Джима, пока он изображал из себя спящую красавицу, было сложно, — проворчал доктор. Затем подцепил клочок пены, устраивая ее белым пиком на носу обычно такого грозного старпома. Невесело усмехнулся. — Безответная ты болванка.

Уверенно положив руку на затылок, он снова наклонил голову своего тихого пациента вперед и вылил на нее не менее трех ковшиков воды. Под потемневшей кожей остро выделялась косточка седьмого шейного позвонка и ямки у основания черепа. Повинуясь порыву, Маккой с нажимом провел по трапециевидным мышцам, вверх вдоль выступающего позвоночника. И когда он потянул вулканца назад, устраивая голову на мягком рулоне полотенца, Спок протяжно выдохнул. На ресницах его теперь закрытых глаз блестели капельки воды. На ввалившихся щеках залегли бурые тени, очертившие высокие скулы. Но острое изможденное лицо впервые за все время с возвращения вулканца, выглядело хоть сколько-то живым, удовлетворенным.

Доктор осторожно поправил стоящий дыбом локон, хмыкнул:

— Ну что, потомок кошачьего племени и сын Вулкана, любишь купаться? Ну да, само противоречие.

Затем в дело пошел мыльный раствор и губка. Доктор касался ею осторожно, мягкими движениями смывая въевшуюся грязь, пот и кровь, особенно аккуратно обращаясь с местами, где еще несколько часов назад, ругаясь на всех известных языках, закрывал неприглядные раны. Вот тут, вдоль ключиц, были странные, полные растительного пепла, ожоги. Шесть маленьких точек, от которых не осталось даже шрамов, но Леонард пальцами смог найти место каждой. Вот тут, на впалой груди, покрытой густой порослью волос, продольные царапины. Здесь плечи и спину рассекали рваные раны от плетей.

Доктор водил губкой по телу Спока с такой яростью, словно собирался кожу содрать. И выкинуть, да. Как у того лягушонка. И совсем не для того, чтобы увидеть, узнать его настоящего, более человечного, что ли. Нет. Просто ему в какой-то момент пришло в голову, что может так, избавившись от грязи, от ран, от чего-то неприглядного, удастся вернуть их занудного, их педантичного, их изысканно-ядовитого, их слишком умного вулканского… товарища, друга, члена семьи? Их коммандера! Может, так он смоет и воспоминания? Может?..

— Возвращайся, ты, зеленокровый страус! — позвал доктор, утыкаясь лбом в мокрый затылок. — Возвращайся. Тут безопасно. Тут мокро и, в общем-то, довольно мило. Если ты любишь болото, москитов и псевдовосточный стиль. Возвращайся, Спок.

Снова недовольный собой и всей ситуацией доктор дернул уголком губ, собрал в кучку свои растрепанные чувства, профессионализм, в конце концов, и вернулся к мылу и губке, проходясь ею по сутулым плечам и груди Спока.

Правда, когда его руки спустились к низу живота вулканца, Маккоя ждал вполне определенный сюрприз. Твердый и полностью эрегированный сюрприз. И не то чтобы доктор удивился. Да, рефлексы и простейшая физиология. Просто когда губка коснулась стоящего колом члена, Спок так жалко и протяжно всхлипнул, словно именно этого и ждал последние полчаса.

— А я думал, это только Джим может трахаться в любом состоянии. Ну извини, гоблин, придется подождать, пока Нийота освободится после переговоров, или прийти в себя и справляться самому с этой, черт, вот довольно немаленькой проблемой!

Вот только руку ему убрать так и не дали, жестко сжав запястье. Спок раскрыл глаза, все такие же пустые, без проблеска разума, но с жадным, жарким огнем где-то в глубине карей радужки. Доктор на такое разве что не присвистнул — оказывается, под всем этим самоконтролем, под логикой и устоями, под «раз в семь лет», вулканцы, как и большинство рас гребанной Федерации, хотят банально трахаться.

Правда, для него не самое своевременное открытие.

— Спок, отпусти меня.

Разумеется, его не услышали, вместо этого потянув руку к своему требующему внимания органу.

Доктор схватился за плечо Спока, чтобы не нырнуть в купель, и снова выругался. Покачал головой на пришедшую в нее дурную идею. Затем чуть толкнул вулканца, заставляя подвинуться, и опустился в воду прямо за ним. Одежда тут же намокла, мешая движению, но это уже как-то не волновало. На повестке для переживаний был собственный авантюризм, глупые идеи, гуманизм и взаимовыручка, наконец! Он чувствовал себя последним извращенцем и просто дураком. Но сам потянулся, касаясь члена Спока.

Тот тут же недовольно рыкнул, снова сжимая запястье человека. Сильно сжимая.

— Да чтоб тебя! Я и так сегодня слишком добрый, чтобы за чужие хуи руками хвататься. Ну хорошо, но только больше не дергай меня.

Откинув в сторону мочалку, Маккой обхватил член рукой, на пробу проводя вверх и вниз. Ощупал основание и небольшие плотные яички. И снова провел к головке, тактильно проверяя и ее. Просто исследовательский интерес, но тело Спока так вздрогнуло, изогнулось рядом с его, что доктор удивленно задрал бровь. И повторил свой маневр, прислушиваясь к ответной реакции.

Дрочить кому-то другому в воде было не так уж удобно, особенно учитывая всю силу, с которой тот дрожал, подавался бедрами и все время норовил прижаться спиной сильнее, вдавливая доктора в каменные стенки купели. Но в то же время то, как откровенно вулканец получал удовольствие, какие звуки издавал, как широко разводил ноги под водой, не могло не… не волновать. Да и не привык Леонард заниматься такими вещами вполсилы. Так что, перехватив Спока поперек груди другой рукой, он сжал пальцами правый сосок, одновременно влажно лизнув вдоль кромки так удачно подставленного острого уха.

Спока выгнуло.

— Для типа с толстой кожей ты слишком чувствительный, — усмехнулся доктор, возвращаясь к вылизыванию уха и красивой длинной шеи.

Его пальцы несколько раз чуть ощутимо прошлись вдоль члена, не столько дотрагиваясь, сколь лаская упругими потоками воды. Затем сжали не столь чувствительные как у землян яички и спустились к местечку между ними и анусом, потирая там круговыми движениями. И только после этого снова вернулся к члену. А когда запястье стало уставать, он сжал пальцы сильнее, одновременно кусая за основание шеи.

Спок кончил с каким-то жалким, почти обиженным всхлипом, сильно дрожа и в то же время прижимаясь к доктору всем телом. И постепенно затих, выпуская из хватки бедро Маккоя, за которое держался последние несколько минут, и тяжело откинув голову на его же плечо. Быстрое дыхание начало приходить в норму. Вода смыла последние следы произошедшего, оставив в руках Леонарда мокрого, тощего, какого-то уж совсем ломкого вулканца.

— Эй, а ну не смей засыпать! — встряхнул его доктор. Неудовлетворенный, с собственным стояком, упирающимся Споку в поясницу, охреневший от того, какую глупость он допустил, злой, что задумка провалилась, и в то же время почти благодарный этому. В общем-то обычно недовольный и утопающий.

Чтобы вытащить затихшего коммандера из купели, пришлось снова звать прислугу. Потом заворачивать его в мягкий халат, вытирать голову, мазать заживляющим кремом следы от укуса и засосов. Как с маленьким ребенком, честное слово! Только гораздо более высоким и удивительно привлекательным в этой своей откровенной доверчивости.

С самого Маккоя капало, а на месте, где он стоял, образовалась маленькая лужица. Но, в общем-то, все было неплохо. Да и по морде вулканцу он был уже морально готов отвесить, лишь бы тот в сознание пришел.

*****

 

Джим объявился только с утра. В тот момент, когда разъяренный Маккой уже был готов надеть миску с фруктовым пюре Споку на голову.

— Жри давай, остроухое чудовище. Кукла безмозглая! — бушевал он, тыкая в рот вулканца ложкой. — Или я буду кормить тебя через трубочку. Воткну ее в твой злословный рот и буду заливать прямо в желудок. Ты этого хочешь?

— Фу, Боунс! — поморщился Джим, заходя на открытую веранду. — Как вы тут?

— Как мы тут? Замечательно, Джим. Меня оставили с этим Пиноккио без веревочек, — доктор схватил Спока за руку, приподнимая ее и наблюдая, как она безвольно падает тому на колено. — И как его теперь расколдовывать? Когда все сказки про волшебные поцелуи закончились еще на тебе.

— Ох, я думал, тебе понравится, что он молчит и в кои-то веке с тобой не спорит. Привет, Спок! — Джим улыбнулся, но взгляд его на старпома был такой же больной и упрямый, как и у Маккоя. — Я тут привел познакомиться с вами леди Сатори, прекрасную сестру патриарха Кааси.

— Голосом всего народа приношу вам соболезнования и слова печали и извинения, — нежно проблеяла высокая красивая женщина, вошедшая с Джимом под руку.

Большие ее влажные глаза блестели как у дикой лани, да и вся леди Сатори напоминала прекрасное тонконогое животное — бархатистая шкура отливала бронзой и золотом, под густой песочного цвета гривой прятались изящные витые рожки. Женщина была очаровательна.

— Неужели с вашим товарищем ничего нельзя сделать? И он навечно останется… таким, добрейший лекарь?

«Добрейший лекарь» изогнул бровь.

— Будем надеяться…

Договорить ему не дали. Спок с места рванул вперед, и уже через мгновение оказавшись рядом с благородной леди. Она едва успела испуганно заблеять, когда вулканец пережал что-то у нее на длинной шее и Сатори сползла к их с Джимом ногам.

— Спок? — капитан удивленно и радостно посмотрел на пришедшего в себя старпома. Затем и вовсе двумя руками притянул к себе, сгребая в объятья. И, наверное, в этом был весь Джим Кирк — не сомневаться в действиях своей команды, но радоваться, просто радоваться самому факту их благополучия.

Дождавшись, когда капитан вдоволь его натискает, Спок отстранился и заявил:

— Вам стоит вызвать патриарха и нескольких членов службы безопасности «Энтерпрайз». У меня есть важные сведения, которые я получил во время похищения.

— Ну да, они тебя пытали, но ты получил сведения, разумеется, — хмыкнул Джим, доставая коммуникатор. — И эта красотка причастна?

— Без сомнений, капитан, — Спок вытянулся и привычно заложил руки за спину. — Чтобы избежать травматических для себя последствий, я принял решение погрузиться в одну из форм глубокой медитации. И, думаю, сейчас леди Сатори решила убедиться, что я точно не помню о ее присутствии во время допросов. Или же добиться того, чтобы и не вспомнил. Думаю у нее с собой наверняка есть какой-то яд. Некоторые поддерживающие ее брата члены правительства за последний год умерли именно от отравления.

— Точно, — кивнул присевший рядом с бессознательной женщиной доктор. Сняв одно из ее многочисленных украшений, он провел над ним трикодером. — Это свалит с ног не то что вулканца, но и десяток клингонов. Ну и коза, а!

— Полностью согласен с заключением доктора, — кивнул коммандер. — Местная раса произошла от одного из видов парнокопытных, и эволюционно…

— Хорош тут заливать, Спок! — снизу-вверх посмотрел Маккой. — То есть, что значит — глубокая медитация?

Спок приподнял бровь и немного склонил голову к плечу, как показалось Джиму, в несколько смущенно.

— При подобных формах медитации сознание отстраняется от внешних раздражителей, экономя таким образом энергию. Оставляя только безусловные рефлексы. Но продолжая фиксировать происходящее во внешнем мире, и…

— То есть, лягушка-переросток, ты все помнишь? Джим, держи его, я сейчас схожу за фазером и пристрелю его к чертовой матери! Я сейчас забуду про гуманизм и прочее и таки потренирую хук справа. Безусловные рефлексы у него! Стояк у тебя тоже безусловный рефлекс?

— Вполне условный, доктор, — чинно кивнул вулканец, вытерев кончиками пальцев остатки фруктового пюре с губ, и осторожно пятясь назад.

— Джим, я его убью. Может, скажем всем, что мы не успели и эта бяшка его потравила?

— О нет, Боунс, разбирайтесь сами со своими рефлексами и стояками. А на борту вы нужны мне оба. Кирк — «Энтерпрайз». Поднимайте этих двоих. И нервных из транспортаторной выведите, что ли.


End file.
